Johannes Cornelius Feuerwehrmann
Johannes Cornelius Feuerwehrmann Early Life: Born Johannes Cornelius Feuerwehrmann of Die freie Stadt von Köln in 1727, to musicians Kuhlbert and Nadette Feuerwehrmann, with his younger brother, Ghislain, who died at age 2. He was trained from a young age to perform music with his family. However, at age 6, Johannes and his family fled Köln, for if they did not, Kuhlbert would have been recruited to the Reichskontingent against his will. In fear of being chased, the family crossed the English Channel and continued on to Ísland where they spent 2 years in hiding in the small farm town of Reykjahlíð. In that time, Johannes was dubbed "Cornelius ið Rautt" due to his vibrant red hair and fiery temper. Finding Iceland impossible to live in, the Feuerwehrmann family moved to London in Britain, where they dreamed of finally making a living from music again. For 3 years, the family attempted to make a living as musicians and common workers in the city of London, but to no avail. With the rest of the money the family had saved, they moved to the state of Oxfordshire, where they settled at a farm, on the outskirts of the city of Oxford. Johannes spent the next 7 years working on the farm, but dreaming of becoming a musician. Recent Endeavors: At age 18, Johannes was enlisted in the Royal Navy, where he was sent to the Caribbean as a guard. Realizing his potential as an expert swordsman, his superiors transferred Johannes to the Royal Marines, where he held the position of Sergeant. In 1748, with the death of the former Parliamentary Representative of Oxfordshire for the House of Commons, Johannes took his leave with the Marines and sailed home to make a plea for the position. Upon receiving this honor, Johannes began preparing for the Parliamentary Session of 1750, where he proposed to act as an envoy and foreign agent to the Kingdom of Switzerland, an ally of the British Empire, to aid in the development of their military. With the proposition approved, Johannes set sail for Bern, where he met with King Alexander I of Switzerland privately, where he was tasked with sailing back to the Caribbean to strengthen the Swiss forces already present there, as well as recruit members from the local populous, in order to increase the amount of Swiss military influence on the islands, as well as at sea. During his mission, the Swiss suffered a significant intelligence at the hands of a Spanish spy. Mr. Feuerwehrmann adamantly defended the Swiss before Parliament, discrediting Spanish claims and supporting Swiss statements. Although feeling ultimately unsuccessful in his mission, upon his final meeting with King Alexander I, Johannes was personally congratulated by the King, claiming he was invaluable in is support of the Kingdom in these trying times. Upon his return to Britain, Mr. Feuerwehrmann received multiple high honors for his service to the Crown. He was promoted to Sergeant in the Royal Marines and received position as Speaker for the House of Commons in Royal British Parliament, being one of the youngest men to achieve this honor. In time, Feuerwehrmann would begin to feel unappreciated in the Marines and with better options available to him, Johannes resigned to pursue a career elsewhere. Deemed an exceptional leader, Johannes was invited to the Royal Armed Forces, where he received the position of Lieutenant-General by Lord Nathaniel Huntington I. Johannes now spends most of his time preparing for Parliamentary Sessions and overseeing His Majesty's Armed Forces, as well as continuing to further himself as a musician. Honors: Johannes Feuerwehrmann currently goes by his English title, John Firebreaker. He held the position of Sergeant in His Majesty's Royal Marines where he captained the Scarlet Fleet, consisting of the Dancer, Titan, and Dragon. He currently is the Lieutenant-General in His Majesties where he oversees the actions of the 1st Royal Battalion. He is also acknowledged as the Speaker for the House of Commons in His Majesty's Parliament, where he represents Oxfordshire. Mr. Firebreaker has also represented Britain as a military and political envoy to the Swiss where he received high regards and honors. He currently holds the position of British Official in The British Empire's Carribean sphere of control. ?: Ich segeln für Schweiz und ich weiß es nicht wenn ich zurückkehren werde. Ich muss das für meine Land tun. Wenn ich sterbe, merken dass ich leibe dich. Abscheid Johannes Werde ich dich jemals wiedersehen? Mein Herz ruft euch zu, und Ich fühle mich wie du liebst mich nicht mehr. Ich vermisse dich. Johannes Mein Liebe, wir sollten entkommen. Etwas frische luft bekommen in der wunderschönen preußischen landschaft. Ich denke es wäre gut für uns beide. Lass mich wissen was du denkst. Ich leibe dich. Johannes